modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Incense Burner
The 'Mo Incense Burner '(獏香炉) was a magical tool found in the Cloud Recesses. Novel, Chapter 117 Appearance The incense burner has the appearance of a magical creature: its face displays an elephant’s nose and a rhinoceros' eyes, while its body is that of a bear, its tail of an ox, its legs like a tiger. Its stomach contains the incense burner. Novel, Chapter 117 Function People who use the incense burner are able to enter each other's dreams. There is no official recording of the effects of the incense burner in the Lan family's Library Pavillion. Wei Wuxian speculates it was made by a master for either cultivation or amusement purposes. Novel, Chapter 117 Although he had taken it apart and put it back together again, Wei Wuxian could not discover how the incense burner worked. As all the dreams depicted in the novel were past dreams, it is uncertain if lucid dreaming is possible, or if the incense burner merely carries its users into past dreams. Encounter with Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji Under the influence of the Mo Incense Burner, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji entered each other's dreams. Lan Wangji is able to determine that whatever is happening is not happening in the real world because Wei Wuxian appeared the same as he did during his first lifetime. Novel, Chapter 117 Lan Wangji entered Wei Wuxian's dream first, revealing that Wei Wuxian dreams of their life together after retiring from the cultivation world. In this dream, Wei Wuxian farms land, while Lan Wangji weaves cloth and takes care of their home. Wei Wuxian warned Lan Wangji that the dream always ends when they prepare to take their clothes off for a bath, and indeed the dream ended at that exact moment. Novel, Chapter 117 Wei Wuxian then entered Lan Wangji's dream – a dream of a sexual encounter between the two of them at age fifteen, during the time Wei Wuxian was punished to copy the Lan Sect's rules in the Library Pavillion. Wei Wuxian noted that Lan Wangji had made some creative changes to the real events, including changing the pornography book to the male-on-male variety. Novel, Chapter 117 In a third dream, Wei Wuxian found Lan Wangji dreaming of the time he begged Lan Xichen to allow him to keep the rabbits given to him by Wei Wuxian. When Wei Wuxian appears in the dream, the younger Lan Wangji does not remember that they have been cultivation partners. As Lan Wangji is confused by Wei Wuxian's older appearance, Wei Wuxian lies that he had time-traveled back to this period and proceeded to tease him further. In the end, Wei Wuxian was amused to the point that he woke up from laughing so hard. Novel, Chapter 119 During the fourth and final dream, Wei Wuxian met Lan Wangji after the events of the Tortoise of Slaughter cave. At this time, Lan Wangji was about 17-18 years old and teaching a classroom full of other students. He is disturbed by Wei Wuxian’s flute-playing, but no one else is able to hear it. Wei Wuxian lures him away from he students and seduces him before suggesting another naughtier use for Bichen. Novel, Chapter 119 References Category:Items